runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Slayers Glory
Introduction Welcome to Slayers Glory, we formed this clan on May, 22, 2014. Our goal was to run a functioning bossing clan that is used by people who fight GWD to people who do RotS and everything in between, that also not only bosses but teaches those members which fight lower bosses how to get up to the big guys, see "Tutor System". Minimum Requirements *Willing to participate in boss battles *At least 80+ combat skill(s) (Attack+Strength, OR Ranged, Or Magic) and 75+ Defence ** You need to own at least 1 level 80+ weapon, if dual wield you need to have both main hand and off-hand * 68+ Summoning * Super Potions * Armor level 75+ OR full Void Knight Armor. Rules of Conduct 1) No bashing other clan mates. This rule is a must, if you are ever caught bashing another clan mate there will be absolutely zero tolerance and will get no warnings. 2) Having fun. Yes this is a rule, this is the most serious rule of all and you must follow it to the letter. or suffer serious consequences! 3) No talking about politics/religion in the clan chat. In order to keep the no drama dream this is a must, most drama comes from arguments over politics or religion. 4) Do not beg! We hold a no begging policy, this includes ranks, armor, and money. We allow our members to earn ranks and not just get it for no reason. We will support other players with advice and tutoring depending on the case, but we will never do this financially. 5) No excessive swearing. I'''f you do swear excessively then we will give you a warning, then a temp-ban/mute, and finally if you cannot stop we will be forced to '''KICK you to keep a friendly environment. Swearing occasionally (not every day) out of excitement will be tolerated but asked to keep at a minimum. 6) Communicate your problems. 'When you feel there is a problem you must communicate, talk to a rank you feel you can trust. You can talk about other clan mates, the rules, or anything else you do not like that we have control over and things we don't have control over that you just want get out of your head. This rule is a key to a enjoyable clan setting. 7) '''No making other players uncomfortable. ' If you feel uncomfortable from another player please report to a rank and the rank will talk with the clan member about their actions and if its not fixed we will take measures to control the situation. This includes inappropriate comments, its okay to make a joke here and there but enough is enough. 8) 'No scamming! '''This may be one of the most valued rules in a bossing clan, because how can we boss with a scammer? This includes outside the clan things as well. If you scam you will forfeit bossing then losing out in the long run because one drop isn’t nearly as good as three splits which you should be expecting a lot more than that. 9) '''Follow ''ALL of Jagex's rules. 'This rule is a given, your playing a game you must follow the rules. This rule includes no botting, scamming, or anything else against Jagex's rules. 10) '''Bless graves and return items. '''If someone dies bless and if his grave runs out return his stuff, this does not apply for non members of the clan but it would be polite, also if someone is not in the clan and we let them join our bossing trip you have to bless their grave/return their stuff. Tutor System The clan has a "Tutor System", if we feel that a member knows what he is doing they will be invited to become a Tutor. Tutors will be assigned "students" which are new members to the clan who request for a Tutor. Tutors will help the Students by giving advice with; What skills to level up, which bosses they should fight at any given level, and what items to buy/save up for. Ranking System * ''Recruit ''- Newly joined member * ''Corporal - Can defeat God Wars Boss without assistance. * Sergeant - Can defeat God Wars Boss & fight Kalphite King with team. * Lieutenant ''- Meets the requirements of Sergeant and can defeat Nex with team. * ''Captain - Meets the requirements of Lieutenant and can defeat Vorago with team. * General ''- You are a master at combat and any monster should fear your presence. * ''Administrator - Voted in by other admin+ members. * Organizer ''- Manages clan activities and clan events. * ''Coordinator - External public relations with other clans, and inner-clan relation. * Overseer - Reserved for less-active clan Coordinators. * Deputy Owner - Manages citadel settings and participation. Guides * '''God Wars Dungeon ' General Graadar (Bandos)' Graadar will be attacking with melee and ranged attacks, he can deal over 2k at times using melee. You should be praying Soul Split > Deflect Melee/Protect Melee, and use Melee as your style although all styles are possible against him. Kree'arra (Armadyl) Kree'arra uses a mix of Ranged and Mage attacks, he can deal over 2k at times using ranged. He can also use a move to knock you back which can stop your ability you are in the middle of using, and move you out of Deaths Swiftness. You want to pray Soul Split > Deflect Range/Protect Range. The most effective style would be Ranged againtt him. Commander Zilyana (Saradomin) Zilyana will attack with Mage and Melee hitting high fast and accurately with her mage lighting strike attack. The most effective styles against her are Mage > Melee and you want to pray Soul Split > Deflect Mage/Protect Mage. ' K'ril Tsi (Zamarak)' K'ril attacks with Melee and can hit with his special over 5k damage. The most effective styles are Mage > Melee adn you want to pray Soul Split > Deflect Melee/Protect Melee. To avoid getting hit such massive amounts of damage after you use your second Threshold you should use Debilitate to half the damage, you can also use Anticipation after to add anotehr 10% damage reduction to it. Kalphite King (KK) Kk was the first boss released after EoC, he uses all three styles and makes use of the abilities. Kk is virtually impossible to solo without glitches or Op abilities that have been nerfed so you can't use them anymore. You are able to duo but its risky because if one of you die Kk can easily end the kill with his unstoppable Green attack. Rp-Ranged Phase (Green wings), Kk uses a Green attack which immobalizes whoever he is targeting at the time and they can't eat/teleport/use abilities. He will use green on his 5th attack, and then you the Voker will have to use Provoke, and then Resonance/Barricade/Immortality/Devotion+Pro-Melee pray. Kk also digs in this phase, do not use Destroy during Green/after or he will triple dig and stun kk which can make the voker die. Mp-Melee Phase (Yellow wings), he will use his green attack 3 attacks after his charge. The only way to get out of this is if your team member uses Provoke, and then Resonance/Barricade/Immortality/Devotion+Pro-Melee pray. Also he uses Slaughter and dismember, you want to always escape the Slaughter as fast as possible. Mp-Mage Phase (Blue wings), '''he throws out orange balls that you need to dodge or you can be hit for either a few k damage or a bleed. He also throws Blue balls that will deal over 4k damage if your not praying Mage this is thrown as his 2nd attack after switching to Mp and after he charges within 3 attacks. If anyone is praying Mage at the time he will throw out double balls as well. During the kill you do not want to use Flurry because it can cause Kk to barricade, Unload which will make him use Immortality, and not to stun him to long or he will go out of combat and heal rapid 26k. '''Nex Nex has 5 phases, Smoke, Shadow, Blood, Ice, and Shadow, each one presents its own challenge. Smoke- Nex spawns at 200k life, to end the phase you need to get her to 160k life, you want to pray Mage this phase. During this phase she can do a few things, drag-drags a player who does not have anticipate active in, this will remove any protection prayers and stun them for a few seconds, You can't…. Escape!-She will say "You can't…" which you want to make sure to be out of the circle before she finishes saying "Escape!" if you fail she will drag you in for 4k damage and remove your protection prayers. After you finish getting her to 160k life you need to kill Umbra located on the NW of the area. Shadow- After you kill Umbra attack Nex to change the phase. During this time you want to pray Range protection. She will spawn shadows under you which you immediately want to move off of or you will get hit up to 4k damage. To end this phase you need to get her down to 120k life, once you do you need to attack _______ to on the SW of the area and kill him. Blood- Attack Nex after you kill ________, she will then have a slight glow and spawn two reaver minions, this is called a siphon, during this glow time any damage you deal will heal her. Your goal here is to Dps as much as you can because she uses siphons every so often and heals from her reavers. She can also use Blood Sacrifice that turns you red and if you get hit with this use the ability escape or run away, if you get hit by this you will get dealt around 1k damage and she will heal 10k life. Once you get her down to 80k life attack _______ on the SE part and kill him. Ice- Depending if the last ability she used on Blood was the Sacrifice or the Siphon she will use different moves at first. . Blood Sacrifice will make her use "Contain this!" where she will make 4 icicles around her and if you are near them you will get stunned lose protection prayers, and get hit around 2k damage, then icicles will go out 6 spaces from where she stood and if it hits you it will deal another 1k-1.8k damage. If she last had a Siphon the tank should use Anticipation to prevent the stun once she starts the phase, she will then use Ice prison which has icicles suroundingg the layer, stuns the him and removes protection prayers, the tank should use Barricade/Immortality or heal up above 8k life to survive, the other teammates can break one icicle to prevent the damage from getting dealt any damage by rapidly clicking it. She will keep switching Contain this/Ice prison until she gets to 40k life and you kill G______. Zaros- The final stretch, she heals up to 80k life and deals 4k damage with her mage attacks if you are not praying. She can use Soul Split and/or Deflect Melee (100% damage) and/or Deflect Mage/Range (100% damage, and it depends on the kill, she switches off what she prays every kill) If you are standing on her sides or front she will melee you as well as mage. Once you get her to 0 life she will throw out mushrooms that explode if you don't move away from the square and deal you damage. Vorago (Rago) Rise of the Six (RotS)